Robo wars omg
Jude McLean, the host, is shown sitting at the elimination ceremony by himself. "Welcome to Total Drama Elements. Last time, we had a little fun with aviation. The contestants went up in helicopters. First, they were forced to find some targets lying in the sand. Nelson ended up falling out of the helicopter... hilarious. But, in a close margin, the Cats won." Jude takes a picture out of the two helicotpers. "Those two helicopters." he says. "Next, the cast had to compete in an obstacle course. Rabid Dogs had a total of fifty six seconds at the end. However, the Cats ended up losing. They didn't even finish. Poor suckers. And then, we made them go through a dog fight with new updated barons. Nelson turned on Ariel, and thus, Ariel became the next one to go on the Jeep of Losers! Who's gonna go tonight? Who's going to get burned? Who's going win the Grammy award? Find out right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Elements!" (Theme song plays). After the theme song rolls, the camera goes to Jude McLean is seen in the back of a black limo. Jude is dressed in a black hoodie with black pants. He is seen with six other interns, who are all dressed the same way. "Okay, here's the plan. We need to get random stuff for the next challenge. We've got these big black trashbags. Just grab random stuff. Wires, bolts, and that. Got it?" asks Jude. The six interns agree. The car goes to a booth, where a security man is shown. The back then stops in front of the man in the booth. "Jude McLean, host of Total Drama." says the host. The gate opens, and the limo goes in. "Alright, boys. Grab as much as the trashbags can fit, and put them in the limo." Jude McLean says. He, along with his six interns get out of the limo. They all get out, and are seen to be surronded by piles of junk. You could find anything in the piles; headphones, doors, chairs, stoves and more!. Jude McLean is seen grabbing candles, cardboard boxes and markers. "This stuff is sweet. This challenge is going to be great for views!" he says, picking up a dead rat. He throws it in. "Hey, boss, I got plastic cups, some used up wires, and pans. That good?" asks a husky intern. Jude just gives a thumps up. An intern then finds a homeless man, asleep. He picks him up and puts him in the bag. One of the interns picks up bones, basketballs, and broken glass. "This stuff is sweet. I found my new retail store!" he says. He then picks up a swing and metal door. Jude McLean, who has a bag almost full, grabs some shirts, tires and a chair. Finally, he grabs a laptop and a computer charger. "We've got about twenty more bags! We need this to be a ton!" he says, throwing his old bag in the trunk and grabbing a new one. "Remember, we need lots!" Another intern, who has not been seen yet, grabs two old pistols and a wrapper for a taco. "Boss, we've got wrappers!" Another intern is seen with remotes and video game controllers. He then grabs a giant television. "I'm keeping the television! Just to see how hot I am when we record this!" he says. He then grabs it only to fall down the hill he was on. The TV cracks. "I knew I was ugly..." says the now sad intern. Jude is seen on the bottom of the hill with an empty trash bag. He starts digging through the bottom, where he finds a bunch of television antennas and old paint buckets. He throws them in his bag. One intern finds a radio, empty water bottles, a hose and a rusty pistol. He then shoots the pistol, only for it to hit a mirror. He grabs the mirror as well, and throws it in his trash bag. Another intern is seen grabbing pencils, a backpack and a sack of diapers. "Free stuff rocks!" Jude is shown again. He has broken light bulbs, an old cash register, and a computer mouse. "Excellent! Boys, let's just say, that this challenge is going to rule!" he says. The interns then agree. A montage is shown. One intern grabs a filing cabinet with paint in it. Another is shown grabbing a bag of leaves. The third intern grabs a sharpened katana. He swings it around, only for it to hit a TV, which he grabs. The fourth intern grabs a bunch of CD discs. The fifth is seen with an old fence and a shelf. The last husky intern is shown with stickers and a calendar. Jude McLean in the last one seen, where he has scraps of metal. They are then seen putting garbage bags in the trunk. "Well men. That was a lot! We got everything. We don't even have enough room in the trunk. We need some in the back." says Jude. "Anything can work for this challenge!" They all then get in the back of the limo. Laughs are heard as they drive away on the streets. The scene changes to every contestant up and ready for the day and challenge. The camera first shows the Insane Cats walking through a trail. "So... what do you guys like, really really hate?" Ilex randomly asks. "Spanish people." says Keyonte. Everyone then stops and looks at him. "Hey, nah, not that way! I hate all races!" he says. Everyone then continues, watching him. William R. is shown looking around. "So beautiful." he says. "Lots of birds and insects to study and learn about, right Phoebe?" he asks. Phoebe then agrees, and the two smile. The Rabid Dogs are shown. Devon is shown drinking, almost to the point where he can't walk. Abby is shown with her saxophone, and she is playing it. However, no one is listening. They then reach the front, where Jude McLean is waiting. There are a total of thirty seven garbage bags in front of him. "Did the interns die already?" says a sarcastic Ilex. Jude says she's right, only for her to look at him wide-eyed. "Well campers, we just passed the first five eliminations. Only about fourteen more! Anyway, the challenge for today is making robots! Each team must make two small robots, and two players from each tribe will battle it out. The robots will pound each other." Jude announces. "With what? Do you expect for us to get scrap?" says Bryce, only for Jude to start dumping stuff out from the bags. "This scrap, yeah." he says. "You'll build in the mess hall. We have tons of scrap, so you're robots better be good!" says the host. He then walks off. Every trash bag is now emptied, and everyone just starts grabbing everything. Carissa is shown with a set of wires. However, Ilex randomly attacks her, causing the two yet another fight. Floyd is shown with a guitar in his hands. He then finds a keyboard, and runs off to the side. However, Nelson is shown stealing these and taking it to the mess hall once he puts them in a corner. Devon is shown grabbing a full six-pack of beer. He then opens a can and drinks it. Brooklyn is seen grabbing a sweater, only to look at it with disgust. "Ew. I hate sweaters. This won't do with my wardrobe," she says, throwing it away. Bryce then grabs it. "It could be useful..." Brooklyn then glares at him. Jake is shown running to get a computer screen. However, William R. and him fight for it. Jake gets it, and runs to the mess hall. Annie shown grabbing a television remote. She puts it in her pocket, and continues searching, like the other contestants. Jude McLean comes out. "And, I see everyone is done." "That was like, ten minutes." Ilex protests. "We only have a time slot for an hour," Jude says, "So we had to hurry up. Anyway, you guys must make your robot out of whatever you caught. Be creative. These small robots are going to fight. Remember, you need two of them." says Jude. He then walks into the kitchen. The contestants then look around. "Hey, what about privacy?" Carissa asks. Two interns then come out of the kitchen, dragging a tall, big piece of cardboard. So big you wouldn't be able to see the other side. "Jake approves," says Jake. The contestants then start building there robots with the wires and power tools they recieved. Nelson looks at the pile of junk. "The scrap pile? More like the crap pile. Anyway, we need our robot to have protection against anything. Any ideas...?" he asks. Brooklyn looked at the scrap pile. The pile had a television, computer screen, random wires, a lava lamp, pillow case, chair, banana peels, paint bucket, a chain, a dead mouse, a computer mouse, video game controller, microwave, disco ball, jeans, nails, shields, worn out clothes and a tire. "Well, if we need protection, we could use the dead mouse... it's dead anyway..." Brooklyn says, with no hope to be found in her voice. Jing looks happy. "These robots have to do with China, right?" she asks, joking around. Carissa looks at the door knobs they had. "Well, we need bolts and screws. Let's use the door knobs for screws, and the pinballs for the wheels!" "We use the video game controller to control the robot, and then use the television to pick the actions!" Jake says. "You think we can do that?" asks Carissa. "Yeah..." says Jake. "I do it on Skyrun all the time." Abby looks around. "Well, we do need two robots. What are we going to do for the second one?" Devon drinks. "Just make the microwave the main power tool, morons." he says, quite rudely. Evereyone on the team considers it, and they all officially start building. The scene changes to the Insane Cats, where they are unloading there pile of garbage onto the table they have. It seems they have a microphone, toy cars, toliet paper, a shotgun, laser pointer, television remote, dirty sweater, pieces of metal such as screws, bolts and metal doors, pencils, lightbulbs, pieces of cardboard, a VCR, vaccum, pair of old tennis shoes, and a plastic bag. "How are we supposed to build a robot with just this!?!?!" Ilex yells. "Two robots!" Jude laughed. Ilex then picks up the microphone and throws it at Jude, only for it to hit the wall and bounce back and hit her in the face. "Well... I know how to build some robots." William R. says. Everyone then sighs out of relief. "Well, start building, Einstein!" says Bryce. The scene shows William R. grabbing wires. He then grabs a door, and places the toy cars under it. He puts pieces of cardboard on it, super glueing it. "This is gonna pwn!" he says, grabbing the VCR. He grabs some batteries, and puts them in the VCR and television remote. He presses some buttons, and the VCR turns on. Phoebe looks at her boyfriend, and they smile. "Looks like this could work," she says proudly. William R. then hooks the VCR to the robot. He presses a few buttons, and the robot starts moving. The whole team cheers as there first robot starts to move. "This game is in the bag!" Caty says. "Or, in the robot actually." The scene then changes to Rabid Dogs, who aren't doing as good as the Rabid Dogs. Jake is shown working on there teams robot. However, the robot ends up coming to life. The robot then starts choking Jake, and slamming his head on the ground. Carissa turns off the robot. "This thing isn't gonna work. Something is wrong." she says. "You don't say?" Devon asks sarcastically. Carissa then attempts to almost fight him, only for Nelson and Jake to hold the aggresive Spanish woman back. "Jake, why can't you do nothing right for once?" Brooklyn yells, getting mad. "Hey, at least he's trying unlike you, drag queen." says Jing, cracking on her. Everyone, even Jake, gasps. "Well excuse me, Asian girl. Why don't you go back to your damaged country? They're waiting for you to help them cook the animals," Brooklyn shoots back. Jing then starts to beat Brooklyn with a golf club they have, only for Carissa to hold Jing back. "I hate Brooklyn too, but we need to stay focused to beat the other darn team!" Carissa says. She grabs a water bottle. "Here, just calm down for a bit." In the confessional, Jing is shown drinking a bottle of water. "You know, my counselor said I never listened... or something like that." In the confessional, Brooklyn is seen mad, with an icepack on her head. "That dumb Asian thinks she can make a fool out of me? No way! I'll make a fool out of her at the elimination ceremony!" The scene then goes back to the Insane Cats, working on there second robot. Phoebe and William R. are working together. "The weird nerd pair. Keyonte like." says an incorrect Keyonte. "They're cute together..." said Annie. "Like some other people would be." She then takes a glance at Bryce, who is looking at himself shirtless in a mirror. Floyd grabs a microphone and plugs it in. He then starts singing. "Summer loving..." only for him to realize that's not his song. William R. programs a few buttons, and finishes the second robot. "Couldn't have done it without my beautiful nerd." he says. He and Phoebe then hug, and share their first kiss. Everyone then "awws" for them. Caty grabs a television remote, and presses the button labeled "one". The second robot then shoots a laser from its eye. The laser hits Floyd in the groin, causing him to roll around on the ground in pain. "Now he's a terrible singer and a terrible dancer!" says Keyonte. "You're a complete jerk!" Annie says, pushing Keyonte on the ground. Annie then goes to Floyd. She gives him an icepack, and he rests. The scene changes to the Rabid Dogs. Jake is just finishing the first robot, and Jing is finishing the second. Jake has his robot made of random pieces of metal. It is on tennis shoes. Jake pulls out a handheld videogame, and presses the up button. The robot then jumps. "I gotta go to the restroom." Nelson says, walking away to the restroom. However, he hears an intern and Jude talking from the kitchen. "I know, but it seems Abby and Annie are indeed twin sisters!" the intern says to Jude. "That may be, but the fact remains, that it must be kept a secret. If this gets revealed to by the contestants, then we have to do something." Jude responds. Nelson laughs evily. "Excellent idea. Even my pee helps me get through the game!" The scene shows Jing, working on the robot she is building. Her robot has a soccerball head, with a microwave for a body. Tennis balls are used for the feet. "Jing like! Back in China, we always made robots for fun." Jing says. he then twists a bolt. Using a telephone, she presses a button. The robot then shoots flames out of it's mouth. "Looks like another win for the Rabid Dogs!" Abby says. The whole team, except Devon, who is in a hangover, and Nelson, who is using the restroom. Jude McLean comes out, eating a cheeseburger. "Mmmm... ready guys?" he asks. Everyone then comes out, revealing there teams robots. They then get a good glare at the other teams robots. In the confessional, Abby is shown. "We're screwed." she says. Jude is shown again, opening the doors. "Alright, let's go outside." he says, with everyone following him. A pen is shown. It has some mud around it, with grass and hard dirt. "Your robots will be battling in here. You must control them to destory the rivals robot. The team with the robot standing wins an advantage to the next challenge." Jude confirms. Phoebe and William R. are shown with there remotes. "I guess we'll control them." Phoebe says. Jake looks at them. "And we agree!" "And... GO!" Jude says. The four contestants then start controlling there robots. Jakes robot punches Phoebes, causing her robot to have its eyes fall out. Phoebe, using a television remote, presses the "seven" button, causing a laser to hit Jakes robot. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jake yells. His robot then loses both its arms. "I worked so hard on that!" Jing then starts to attack Phoebes robot, causing William R. to get involved. Jing then presses a down button on her videogame controller, causing a knife to shoot at William R.'s robot. His robot than instantly dies. William R. then throws the controller at his robot, mad. The robot then comes back alive. "What?" he then says. Jing then runs over four of his buttons, causing his robot to explode. Jake laughs. "Hey, I think my robot is getting up!" he says. His robot then does get up. Jake then presses the "A" button on his videogame controller, causing the robot to spin out of control. "No!" he says, accidently hitting Jings. Jing growls at Jake, causing Jake to laugh in fear. They then find there robots trashed. They are seen broken. Jude McLean laughs. "Wow! That was fast! Either way, the Insane Cats win. They win an advantage in the next challenge. But for now, lunch!" he says. The Insane Cats cheer their way inside the main hall. Rabid Dogs, however, are still outside. "Nice job, Jake! You messed up badly!" Brooklyn accuses. "At least I tried. All you did was argue with Jing!" Jake fires back. Nelson walks in the middle of it. "Guys, don't worry. We can just win the next challenge. Those dumb Cats can't win against our fury!" The Rabid Dogs team all highfive, and walk inside the main hall, where the rival team is eating lunch; slop. They then walk to there table to find plates of slop. "We just dealt with the scrap pile. Now, this is the crap pile." says Devon, throwing it on the ground. He gets out his alcohol, as usual, and starts drinking that. Carissa tries to spoon her food, only for the spoon to break in half. "Well, there goes my food..." she says, pushing it away. Jude goes to the front of the room. "Well, contestants, the next challenge will begin in twenty minutes. But, I'll tell you the challenge now, since you all want to hear it so bad. The next challenge will be to dodge or beat things thrown at it. Well, things thrown at your new robot!" "Wait... NEW!?" Phoebe asks. "Oh wait, we'll just win again." Everyone then gasps. Jing then attempts to throw her plate of food, only for it to come back at her face like a boomerang. "You have twenty minutes to strategize before we start the challenge." says Jude, walking into the kitchen. The same intern from before is shown at a table, eating a ham and cheese sandwich. Jude then shuts the kitchen window, and the contestants aren't able to be seen. "Okay, I need to know, what are we going to do about Abby and Annie. The contract prohibits contestants from the same season to compete as family without our request." Jude says, holding up a contract. The intern swallows a bite of his sandwich. "We should probably just forget it. I mean, they don't even know it." the intern suggests. Jude thinks for a moment. "Yeah, sure. I'm seriously hoping one of them gets voted off tonight though..." The intern then shrugs like he doesn't care, and continues eating his sandwich. Jude rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen to see the teenagers still talking to each other. "Well, we shouldn't focus on voting someone yet. We could still win." Nelson says. "Doubt it. We failed at our challenge. Just like how we all fail at science." Jing says. Phoebe then looks at her from her own table glaring. Jude walks out. "Okay, contestants. We've seen all of you fail at robotics. However, now, we have a second challenge for you. This time, you're going to create an awesome robot. You have to add a ton of cool features." Jude announces. Abby stares. "What's there advantage?" she asks. Nelson then looks mad at her. "Two extra bags of crud to use!" Jude says. Nick the intern then brings out two garbage bags full of stuff. "Gee. More garbage. It should help us a ton..." Ilex sarcastically says. "And, the team with the best robot with the best, most awesome features will win the reward; a game of bowling at a local bowling place. They will enjoy burgers, fries, onion rings and more. They will also be staying at a hotel for a night, with movies and soda. The losing team will vote one of there own tonight." Jude says. "So, get busy! I know this reward is worth it." The Rabid Dogs are shown on there side of the mess hall, with piles of junk. Jake then grabs a hot glue gun. "Oh man. This is just like a rage comic I saw once, except this time nobody gets killed. Anyway... we need a plan!" Jake says, spinning the glue gun. "Any ideas?" Carissa looked at the pile of junk. "Ummm... we can do what they do in the movies. Duh!" she says, with a hint of mad in her voice. "I remember in Space Wars, they had them fly." says Jake. "There's no way we can get a box of metal to fly." Nelson adds. "We're going to need something original to win." In the confessional, Nelson is shown laughing. "Oh my God. Jake is so gone tonight. I just need the others votes to get him off. As much as it's going to kill me, I need Devon." Jake and Jing are shown screwing bolts into pieces of metal. The scene then changes to the Insane Cats, who are already almost done with the robot. William R. continues staring at Phoebe. While doing this, he accidently unscrews a bolt, causing the whole robot to fall off. "The robot, no!" Ilex yells. She kicks William R. in the groin. He then lays on the ground in a frozen motion. "Hey! Don't blame him. At least he's trying." Phoebe backs him up. Ilex then snickers at her. "I actually have a decent family. Thus, not having to work!" Caty butted in. "I agree with Phoebe. All of us have been helping but you, Ilex." Ilex gasps. "Ugh! Whatever. I can easily help. Infact, give me the screwdriver!" she says. Phoebe then hands her a screwdriver. Ilex sticks the screwdriver in the robot. However, when she turns it on, she ends up flipping endlessly. Floyd turns the screwdriver off. "You okay?" he asks. Ilex just walks dizzily, holding onto Floyd. "I think I am... oh no!" she says. She falls down on the ground, acting hurt. "Ow, my leg!" she says. Ilex is seen resting on a table. William R. was shown daydreaming. His dream shows him with a big, muscular body. Phoebe then starts kissing him. "Put it in!" Phoebe yells at him. "What!?!?" William R. asks, shocked. "Put the screw in." Phoebe says. William R. then wakes up from his daydreaming, and screws it in. Jude walked out. "And now, it is time, my brats. The second robots will now demonstrate the cool features they had added in them. Rabid Dogs, you guys will go first." he says. The Rabid Dogs then walk out with a normal robot. Jing has a remote in her hand. "Introducing, SmasherEightySix!" she says. Jing then presses the two button, and the robot has popcorn coming out of its head. Jude tries some of the popcorn. "Buttery. That's one feature that's going to be tough to beat. Cats?" he asked. Caty then is shown pressing a button on her video game controller. Her robot starts dancing to salsa music. "How did you guys get salsa music?" Carissa asks, clearly impressed. William R. is shown with wires in his hand. "The power of science!" he yells, with a fist in the air. He then presses another button, causing a laser to fly at the robot the Rabid Dogs made. The robot then stays perfectly fine. Abby leans her hand against the robot. "Told you. I guess you guys are pretty shocked!" she says. Abby then gets electrocuted and burned. "Burned." Keyonte says. Jude cheers. "Yes! Abby is eliminated on medical leave!" Jude says. Abby then gasps, while everyone looks upset. After everyone is shown to be upset, Jude pulls out a pack of papers. "Also, another reason for you to be eliminated. You and Annie appear to be biologically related." he says. "B- but... that's impossible." Abby says. Annie agrees fast. Jude studies them. "Annie was given away when she was younger. Thus, you guys never knew each other. People related to others playing the game is illegal without permission. One of you had to be eliminated, and since Abby is hurt, she gets to leave." Abby and Annie stare at each other for a minute with silence. Abby and Annie then hug together. Tears come from there eyes. "I'm so sorry for bullying you, sis." Abby says. Annie then forgives her. Annie pauses for a moment. "Which one of us is older?" she asks. Jude reads the papers again. "According to this, you're older than Abby by twelve minutes." Annie then still cries tears of joy. The other contestants awww in glory. Abby is then taken away by two guards. Abby then is shown walking the Trail of Shame. The Rabid Dogs are waving to her. Annie still is looking happy. "Well, that was shocking..." she said. She walks back to her campsite, looking shocked. Jude McLean is seen by the fire with the Rabid Dogs. "Alright then. This was pretty shocking. But how will Annie do with all this news? Will the Rabid Dogs ever stop sucking at challenges. Will Jake and Jing become another Phoebe and William R.? I highly doubt it. But tune in next time to find out on Total... Drama... Elements!" "I'm all down for the idea." Jake says.